


有一天你买了一个仿生人

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 第二人称视觉
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

有一天，你终于下决心要买一个仿生人。

在你面对着一炉子烤糊的面包，水池里堆满不愿洗的碗，而你的三只猫和一只狗还眼巴巴望着你的时候。

不能再把时间浪费在这些琐事上了，你在心里叹了口气对自己说，你是一个作家，一个悬疑侦探小说作家，你的梦想是出版自己的悬疑小说集，你会成为第二个阿加莎克里斯蒂，所以，你没有时间再来浪费在这些你并不擅长的、花掉了你大量精力的家务事上了。

于是你围上围巾穿上大衣出了门。

本来呢，你原先是有一个仿生人的，在大约一年以前。

AX400，型号不算新，样子也是很普通的大众款，但很实用，她分担了你几乎全部的家务，将你照顾得很妥帖，你还给她取了个名字叫“歌莉尔”。

只可惜，在你拥有她还不到一年的时间之后，异常仿生人革命爆发了，政府下令回收所有仿生人，你的歌莉尔也没能幸免。

你为她心疼，更多的是为你的账单心疼——那是你分期购买的，信用卡还没还完呢。

在这之后你和其他早已经习惯了被仿生人照顾的人类一样，不得不像个离开妈咪的孩子，学着自己做饭、收拾垃圾、给你的猫和狗洗澡……

偶尔在看到路边那些残缺的、看不出面容的塑料机体时，你也会停下脚步，恍惚上这么几秒，你想起你的歌莉尔，她是不是也变成了这个样子，被堆积在某个废旧的垃圾场。

但更多的，跟其他人类一样，你更担心这场战争带来的影响。

幸好，混乱和对峙并没有持续太久，仿生人们很快溃败了，人类又一次取得了胜利，但看着电视里被焚烧的白色机体和一地的蓝血，看着政客们道貌岸然的庆祝人类的获胜，你莫名的觉得心里有点堵得慌。

你又想起了歌莉尔，黑发、深棕色眼睛，嘴角总是有点上翘，睫毛长长的，你的歌莉尔，会在每天早上把牛奶温得恰到好处的歌莉尔，会把你的床单铺得一个皱褶也没有的歌莉尔。

你曾经以为，从异常仿生人动乱以后，这种产品就将会退出历史舞台了。

但是你错了，你远远低估了人类的自大与懒惰。

动乱结束了不到半年，电视上又开始出现了仿生人广告，你惊讶的发现那个曾经被千夫所指的“模控生命”公司居然还没垮台，而且，他们又开始卖仿生人了。

还会有人敢买吗？

一开始，你跟所有人一样有此疑问，但很快，这问题有了答案。

人类是善于遗忘的，善于好了伤疤忘了疼，尤其是他们已经习惯于依赖仿生人了，在经历了一段时间的“自力更生”以后，更多的人对于仿生人的再度问世表现出的态度是欣喜多过于担忧。

工业需要仿生人来完成危险而繁重的作业，服务业需要仿生人来取代昂贵的人工劳动，主妇们需要仿生人来帮她们收拾家务带孩子以便她们可以重新有时间给自己美美的化个妆，政府也需要仿生人，确切的说，需要仿生人工业带来的这一大笔税收。

于是，在商业集团和政府的联手推动下，模控生命又再次活了过来，门店上的招牌再次亮起了灯，铺天盖地的广告用各种诱惑性的语言煽动着人心底的懒惰，一场又一场的推广会洗刷着人类心里的疑虑，让人们相信这一次的产品更加“安全”“驯服”“高效”，于是仿生人这种商品再次一次登上了商业舞台。

但是，你却悲催的发现……你买不起一个仿生人了。

新一代的仿生人似乎更像是为有钱人定制的商品，它们的确更加灵巧、漂亮，但它们也更贵。

而你，你只是个小作家，连上次买仿生人的贷款还没还完呢，战争过后经济受到了极大的冲击，尤其是在底特律这个靠仿生人工业撑起的城市，人们失去了很多工作机会，他们需要赚钱，同时还得为生活支付更高的成本，并没有太多人有闲钱和时间来花费在订阅小说上，这使得你囊中羞涩，甚至不得不放下身段接些软文广告类的来养活你的三只猫一只狗。

然而，生活已残破不堪，梦想还是依旧要继续的，为了你那还未完成的悬疑小说集，为了把你的时间解救出来，你决定无论如何，你要买一个仿生人。

你走在大街上，离你200米远的地方就是一个模控生命的直营店铺，橱窗里成列着最新款的家用型仿生人，漂亮、干练、和你的歌莉尔一样有着温柔的棕色眼睛，探测到你观望的目光，它们向你展露出亲切微笑，你驻足了一秒，最终还是离开了。

这儿并不是你的目标，你买不起。

你的大衣口袋里有一张名片，严格说来更像个纸片，是你一位同样囊中羞涩的朋友偷偷给你的，是个黑市商人的地址。

这种黑市商人你以前听说过，从他们手里可以买到很多合法渠道搞不到的东西，枪支、毒品、信息……你对这类游走在违法边缘的奸商很是不屑，你向来遵纪守法，从未想过自己有一天会需要他们提供的服务，但很遗憾，今天你就打算去找找这个家伙。

这是个以倒卖仿生人为主的商人。

刚刚过去的那个时代，辉煌的仿生工业孵化出了很多跟你一样的需要仿生人却支付不起账单的家伙，你们为那些藏在暗处像老鼠一样嗅觉灵敏的走私犯提供了商机，于是一个不算新的产业悄悄发展了起来，关于二手仿生人的。

他们出售仿生人，当然，不是模控生命橱窗里那种高端精致的产品，他们手头上的货大多是“上一代”，也就是那场动乱之前的产品，谁也不知道他们如何搞到手的，总之那时候市面上的仿生人太多了，就算政府搜查得再怎么严格，也并不能保证所有仿生人都被销毁，其中有那么一部分，就落入了这些地下商人的手里。

那些仿生人大多都有一定程度的损坏，芯片也停止了更新，但它们还能使用，而且最重要的是，它们价格便宜。

很快你找到了地点，你有些紧张，毕竟这算是你人生中首次干这种违法的勾当，但同时又感觉有些小刺激。

不过实际情况让你多少还有点小失落，并没有什么暗号、什么身份查验，这里看起来是一家再普通不过的家电经销商，甚至还挂着某个品牌的授权加盟书，接待你的是一位笑容可掬的中年人，留着考究的小山羊胡子。

当你结结巴巴的说出来意，说是你朋友推荐你来的，他恍然大悟。

“哦哦！当然！没问题的，您稍等！”

随后他挂上了打烊牌，邀你上车。

一路上你显得比他更紧张，你寻思着没准这是个人口贩卖组织，说不定你这一去就回不来了，但事实证明你想多了，你被带到一处仓库，灰不溜秋、门锁上落着锈迹的那种。

太破旧了，你在心里悄悄嘀咕，像你笔下小说里的场景，某个杀人灭口的绝佳场所。

仓库的大门滑轨有些老旧，吱吱嘎嘎的启动后，这时候你发现你想错了，仓库里面一点也不像外表看上去这样的破落，这里很……热闹。

对，没错，就是热闹，因为有很多人。

这里看起来更像是一个大型俱乐部，不算明亮的灯光下有十多个人在里面活动，看书、喝茶、聊天，甚至有人在打扑克牌。

“等等、这是不是……”

是不是来错地方了？你想问，但山羊胡子露出一脸标准的营业性笑容看着你。

“您看看有没有能看上眼的？我这里的型号算是很齐全的了，而且会为您办妥一切正规手续！不用担心政府的查验！”

那商人推着你的肩膀往里走，你这才意识到这些人都是仿生人，是“商品”。

这有些出乎你的意料，你原本以为你会看到一个个被成列在货架上冷冰冰的机体，不过不得不承认，这样更好，这让人更加有购买欲望。

“随便挑，看中哪款我会为您介绍。挑中了您今天就可以带走它！”

商人在你耳边诱惑着，殷勤的推荐——

“这一个如何？以前可是高端定制款，现在70%的模块都还能正常使用呢。”

“或者这个？啊对、是丑了点…但能干体力活，还可以当保镖！”

“还有这个，她的笑容非常甜美！虽然左臂有些损伤但这不影响！”

……

“谢谢…我再看看……”

你从那些仿生人之中走过，当你经过它们身边时，它们都转过头来对你微笑，温驯的称呼你为“主人”，这多少有些让你无所适从，你又不可避免的想起了你的歌莉尔，不知道她会不会也还“活着”，被洗去记忆，在某个仓库等着被挑选，或者已经被卖到别人的手里，有了新的“主人”。

你突然有点难过起来，决定不再挑选，你直截了当的告诉了那山羊胡子你的要求：“只要可以做家务的，能照顾小动物，别太贵，我预算不多。”

“没问题、没问题！”

黑市商人最大的好处就是他们总能为你找到合适的商品，很快，一个短发的女性仿生人被推到你面前。

“这个怎么样？很能干，标准的家居用，只要400美金，可以分期，包一切手续。”

山羊胡推了推那仿生人的肩，她在你面前驯服乖巧的跪下来，你心里那种不太舒服的感觉又来了。

“就她吧。”

你说，这正好是你的预算。

你低头打算拿信用卡，突然，你的视线落到了角落里一个坐在那里的仿生人身上，他好像是这里唯一“静止”的。

“那是……？”

你好奇的向那边看去，奸商当然注意到了你的目光。

“哦！那个！您喜欢那个吗？”

他快步走过去，你好奇的跟了上去。

“康纳！睁开眼睛！”

原来他没有在待机啊，走近了，你才发现那仿生人额角的灯圈是亮着的，随着商人的呵斥，他的眼睛睁开了，一双温柔的深棕色眼睛，你的心跳突然加快了一秒。

“他有名字？”

“应该是他以前的名字，这些仿生人有些会记得自己的名字。不过没关系，只是个名字，您想给他改什么都可以！”

“他也是商品？我以前好像没见过这个型号的。”

“当然！您眼光真不错，这可是绝版的，限量型号！”

“限量型号？”你也不傻，瞬间捕捉到了商人话术中的漏洞，“也就是说他要是坏了会很不好维修吧？通用型配件能兼容吗？”

“咳、这个…这个大部分还是可以的…”

“是吗？他真的是家用型？他有哪些功能？”

你看着那张干净清秀的脸，他算是损伤得比较少的，仅仅只是左侧脸颊处有一小块皮肤涂层被损坏，露出白色的机体来，其他都还算完好，虽然你不算个颜控，但必须得承认这张脸挺吸引你的，跟你之前见过的所有仿生人都不太一样，挺有亲和力，就好像是根据最容易被人喜欢的样子来打造的，不过……

“他为什么不说话？音频系统坏掉了？”

你好奇的看着这仿生人，这是仓库里唯一一个没有叫你“主人”的仿生人。

“当然没有！他会说话的，他搭载的可是最先进的警用系统！处理器和感应模块都是最高配置！这可是抢手货啊！”

“警用型？警用型有什么用，难道你还敢把他卖给警局吗？”你嗤之以鼻，“还抢手货呢，我看是卖不出去的吧？”

你虽然这样说，但眼睛却一直盯着那款仿生人，商人当然看出来了，不迭的向你推荐：“的确…这家伙不是家务型的，但他搭载的学习模块非常强大，买他回去只要好好教导，做家务不会有问题的！”

“哦，我买个仿生人回去还要自己教啊？”

你装作嫌弃，其实心里有些动心，主要是那双一直平静注视着你的深棕色眼睛让你想起了歌莉尔，那眼神清澈无辜，让你很想带他回家。

“相信我，不会太麻烦的！哎……”商人装作一副苦恼的样子，“这台仿生人我也是好不容易收来的，这可是原型机呀！这样吧，你要是愿意把他带走，我只收你1000美金！这价格连成本都不够！”

“500.”

你才不信奸商这一套说辞呢，这超出你预算太多了。

500，最多500，你的理智告诉你不值得为一个不专业的二手仿生人花费太多，可你今天就是非常想把他买下来。

最终，经过一番讨价还价，你们以800成交。

“您今天就可以带他走，相关手续最快后天就能给您办成。放心吧，都是正规手续，能通过政府一切检测的！”商人看着进账眉开眼笑，“哦对了，您要给他登记为什么名字呢？我这边给您改！”

“名字啊……”你想了想，“不用改了，就叫康纳吧。”

你带着你的二手仿生人回家，一上车就开始心疼了，那可是800美金啊，超出你预算的一倍了！

不过一想到从此又可以过上衣来伸手饭来张口的日子，你心底还是美滋滋的，甚至破天荒买了牛排和高档宠物罐头回家跟你的猫猫狗狗一起庆祝，反正多的钱都花了，不在乎这点儿不是吗。

但是，当你吃着煎糊的牛排，听着洗手间里传来你那只大金毛的惨叫时，你开始为自己今天的冲动后悔了…

老天啊！他真的什么都不会！什么都不会！我为什么要买一个警用型回来？！

你及时从仿生人手里救下了你快淹死的狗，抱着吓得一个劲儿往你怀里扑的狗子，悲愤的问：“你到底会不会做家务？！”

只要他说出一个“不”字，你想，我就一定把他退货。

但那个仿生人站在那儿，额角的灯圈闪了几下，他说：“我可以学。”

是的，他站在那里，浑身被花洒淋的湿漉漉的，连睫毛上也挂着水珠，他额前一小缕卷发也被打湿了，那双深棕色的眼睛无辜的看着你，你突然又心软了。

没关系，教就教吧，你叹了口气对自己说，买都买了，被退货多可怜呢…

你完全忘了他们只是“商品”，商品是不会感到可怜的。

幸好，那奸商也不算是完全骗了你，至少有一点他没说错，这台仿生人的学习系统真的很优秀，无论什么事，基本是只要你教一遍他就能学会。

不愧是警用型，有时候你都不得不赞叹，康纳对一切剂量的把握度都十分精准，而且任何一种食物他只要舔一舔就能知道成分…嗯，没错就是舔一舔，你初次看到的时候简直想打滚大笑，甚至想给他装个狗耳朵配件。

很快，你又过上了好吃懒做的安逸日子，康纳能把一切安排得井井有条，除了偶尔会劝说你少吃炸鸡汉堡甜甜圈这些垃圾食品，他几乎没什么缺点。

而且你发现你的三只猫和一只狗都很喜欢他，尤其是那只狗，你常看到他们在地毯上打着滚玩闹，有时候你恍惚觉得自己养了两只狗。

最让你满意的还是性格…呃、用这个词听上去有些奇怪，仿生人怎么会有性格？它们只是程序设定好的行为模式而已，不过，你依旧很喜欢康纳在这方面的表现，他很安静，并不多话，这对你而言尤其可贵，你可不需要一个喋喋不休的老妈子天天在你耳朵边念叨，你也不习惯总是被人叫做“主人”，在思考和写作的时候，你需要一个绝对安静的环境。

康纳这样安安静静的就挺好，大多数时候他都不会多话，不会找任何事来烦你，甚至于你有时候都觉得他太安静了一些，就好像有什么心事一般…但这当然是不可能的，仿生人是不可能有心事的，除非是异常仿生人，不过现在已经没有异常仿生人了，那些黑市商人再怎么胆大也不敢贩卖这种可怕的东西。

这大概就是警用型的特点吧，沉默寡言，绝对服从，你暗自猜测着，直到某天你不经意的问了你的仿生人一句：“康纳，你这款型号的设计初衷是什么？”

“谈判专家。”

“…”

这是你生平第一次把“谈判专家”这个职业跟“沉默寡言”联系起来。

日子就这样一天天的过下去，随着经济的扶苏，你的订阅量也开始增加，你总算能过得不那么拮据，你可以买得起不打折的三文鱼和新鲜的草莓，你隐约感到梦想的曙光就在前方。

这一切都得归功于你800块钱买来的二手仿生人，他为你提供了一个绝对舒适的写作环境让你能安心创作，你现在完全不会再后悔自己当初的“冲动消费”，你绝觉得挑中了他简直是你做过的最正确的决定，你恨不得跟所有人炫耀你有一个多么优秀的仿生人管家……

当然，你不能这么做。

虽然黑市商人不知道通过什么手段为你的“康纳”办理了合法的仿生人使用许可证——这玩意儿现在政府管控得挺严——但你还是小心翼翼避免他被查到，这样的“前代”仿生人一旦被发现肯定会被销毁，你现在可不能失去这个好管家，他简直太完美了，不会出一点差错，直到…有一天，发生了一件让你意外的事。

（TBC）


	2. Chapter 2

事情是这样的。

你是个作家，写的侦探悬疑小说，目前你的小说正连载得如火如荼，你需要更多的更新量来给这热度添一把柴火，因此你也需要更多的灵感、更多资料、更多案例。

那天你通过朋友介绍，约到了底特律警局的柯林斯警官喝咖啡，他愿意给你讲讲一年前那件著名的“二十八刀仿生人杀人案”。

“走吧，康纳，陪我出去一趟。”你拿起帽子，招呼了一声正在厨房忙碌的仿生人，你说：“我们去见见柯林斯警官。”

“好的…不！”

康纳温和的回应在听到你的第二句话以后突然转成了一句尖锐而快速的拒绝，与此同时他手里的盘子掉在了地上摔成碎渣。

你愣在原地，难以置信的眨眨眼，这是康纳第一次失手打碎东西，也是他第一次对你的指令表示“拒绝”。

你以为他没听清楚，又重复了一遍：“我们去一趟‘两只熊’咖啡屋，我约了底特律警局的柯林斯警官聊聊二十八刀仿生人那个案件，我找这个资料找很久了。”

你耐心的等你的仿生人点头，然后穿上外套跟你一起出去，就像刚才发生的一切都只是你的一个幻觉，但他额角的灯圈闪动了几下，他再次清晰的对你说：“我不去。”

…我不去？是什么意思？我刚才的指令里有什么错误吗？还是…

“康纳你出什么问题了吗？”

你看着愣在原地失魂落魄——对，他看起来就是这个模样——的仿生人，你有点着急，康纳可还从来没出现过什么系统错误呢！

“需要带你去维修一下吗？”

你问。

但他很快恢复了“正常”，他用轻快的语气对你解释：“我的意思是，你不用去问柯林斯警官，这个案件我知道详情。”

“你知道？！”

这答案可真吓了你一跳。

“是的，我知道…”他停顿了一秒又补充到，“当时DPD调用了几台警用型仿生人参与调查，我是其中之一，而且我追踪了这个案件的全部流程，我比柯林斯警官了解更多细节。”

“(⊙o⊙)哇！太棒了！”你这才记起来你的全能管家原本是个警用型，“快说说当年这案子是个什么情况？？！！”

你迫不及待的拉了张凳子坐下，完全忘记了跟柯林斯警官见面的事儿，康纳果然没让你失望，他详细的告诉了你那桩案件的诸多细节，甚至包括审讯过程和那个异常仿生人凶手自杀时的情景。

“噢！天呐？！他真是这么说的？”

“太可怜了！”

“…居然就这样死了？！”

你一路听得津津有味，整个案件在你脑海中像放电影一样过了一遍，康纳讲述得非常详尽，你被激起的创作热情让你满脑子只想赶紧把这个事件写下来，甚至于你完全没去考虑一个被重置了的二手仿生人为什么会对以前的工作内容记得那么清楚，你也完全没留意到在你的仿生人与你讲述到“汉克.安德森副队长”的时候语气里的一丝颤抖…

那天以后你发现了你仿生人管家的新优点，他是警用型，还真是个谈判专家，他不仅能为你提供很多素材，甚至还能一眼就发现你文稿中的逻辑性错误，他从你的管家升级成了你的助理、你的秘书、你的校对…有了他，你离梦想又更近了一步。

以至于你完全忘记了那天他曾违抗你的指令。

直到，他再一次出现反常。

那天是周末，你跟你的仿生人一起带狗去打疫苗，熟悉的宠物医院换了地址，你们稍微绕了点路。

打完疫苗，你们又去购买了一些食材，开车回家的时候已经是下午，无人驾驶汽车行驶得很平稳，你一边抱怨着“太远了，下次我要换一家”一边昏昏欲睡，而等你睁开眼睛时发现康纳改变了行驶路线。

“为什么走这条路？”

你看看车窗外，明明刚才如果从密歇根大道走的话现在都快到家了。

“那边发生了特大交通事故，预计通行时间需要半小时。”

康纳的声音平静如常，于是你“哦”了一声闭上眼继续睡，你完全没有怀疑什么，直到晚上你住在密歇根大道的好友打来电话跟你闲聊。

…

“你居然撒谎！！”

你怒不可竭的冲到客厅，康纳正坐在沙发上帮猫吹毛，很明显的，你看到他额角的光圈闪成了黄色。

一个仿生人居然学会了撒谎？！

不不、这不正常，仿生人不会撒谎…除非他是异常仿生人…

康纳会是异常仿生人吗？！你难以置信的看着他，他张了张嘴，他说：“对不起，我弄错了。”

弄错了？多么敷衍的一个借口，最低端的仿生人也不会出现这种错误，你相信康纳更不可能，很显然，他还是在骗你。

他想掩盖什么？你该怎么做？拆穿他的谎言？然后把他交给政府？

不不、你并不想这样，不仅仅是因为你已经离不开他的帮助，更多是因为你想到把他交出去的后果…他会被销毁，变成一堆白色塑料，就像你的歌莉尔。

最终你又一次心软了。

“康纳…”你看着那双无辜的棕色眼睛，你说：“你可以信任我的，别对我撒谎，好吗？”

就算你是异常仿生人…

你在心里悄悄补充了一句，他看着你点了点头。

但他真的是异常仿生人吗？

这个疑问一旦生了根就无法再从你心里移走，好奇心疯狂的生长起来。

其实你倒不是很介意这个问题，你早在第一次怀疑他的那个晚上就想通了，就算他是，那又怎样，他害过你吗？没有。你有什么担心他图谋的吗？没有。

你只是个小作家，没钱没名，只有三只猫一只狗，他是不是异常仿生人对你一点儿影响都没有，更何况…很多时候你都觉得他已经不只是你的保姆、管家、助手，他更像是你的…朋友！对的，就是这样的感觉！

所以，你更好奇了，你开始偷偷的观察康纳，想找出点儿什么证据来，但你心里到底是更希望他“是”还是“不是”，你也说不清楚。

很快，在人类的直觉和小说家敏锐的观察力下，你还真发现了一些端倪——

他很喜欢狗，唔，这不算什么，主要是你的狗总缠着他。

他总是对警局的新闻感兴趣，一出现DPD的新闻他会放下手里的事盯着电视…但这也不算什么，他曾经是个警用型，大概有些“职业习惯”？

哦对，他还会盯着甜甜圈和汉堡发呆，尽管他解释说只是试着分析制作方式…

总之，你觉得他看上去哪儿都“可疑”，但又没办法确定，因为大多数时候，他表现得太正常了，除了更加优秀一些，他和其他仿生人没有任何区别…偶尔你还会觉得他在社交模块方面还不如其他的呢…

所以，他会是异常仿生人吗？

你心情复杂的猜测着，终于有一天你又发现了一些新的东西。

那天你带着康纳去往一个大型卖场准备买些冬天的衣服和零食，但很不巧，你们在路边停好车，刚往那边走就被保安拦住了。

“快离开这儿，今天不营业！”

出什么事儿了？

你伸头往远处看了看，印着底特律警局标志的车停在附近，车顶上闪着灯，不远处拉起警戒线，还能看到不少警员在做访谈和记录。

看来有大案子啊，你心痒痒的，真想过去一探究竟，但你也知道这不可能，作为一个遵纪守法小市民你只能悻悻的转身等着看明天的报纸。

“走吧康纳。”走了几步，你发现康纳没有跟上来，“康纳？”

你又喊了他一声，但他像是没听见，你这才发现从刚才起他就一直在看着案发现场的那个方向，一动不动。

“康纳！”

你过去拍了拍他，他这才“惊醒”过来，就像是刚从宕机状态启动。

“好的。”

他转过头，又恢复成了平时那副波澜不惊的模样，但你仍捕捉到了他眼里有那么一瞬间没来得及藏起来的…忧伤…

忧伤？神特么忧伤？我的仿生人还学会忧伤了？

晚上，你躺在床上辗转反侧，康纳在看什么？难道触景生情他又想起他作为警用型的那些经历了？

不…不太像，以一个人类的直觉，你觉得他是在看什么人，他的视线一直凝聚在一个点上。

他在看谁呢？你从网上又找出当天的新闻报道反复研究了一下，但丝毫看不出个所以然来，这是一件大型盗窃卖场仓库并杀害保卫案件，到场的警员很多，你没法判断谁是康纳的目标…

算了，也可能是我想多了，你叹了口气对自己说。

但是很快，你发现并不是。

那天以后，康纳看上去一直情绪低落…这说法有点荒唐，但没有比这更恰当的形容了。

他神不守舍，常常发呆，不是系统延迟，他就是发呆，或者说在想心事，因为他额角的小灯圈闪得跟消防车似的。

这种情况下你要再不能确定他是个异常仿生人那你这么多年小说就白写了！

你下定决心得找个机会跟他谈谈，因此你给出门采购的康纳打了电话让他买几罐啤酒回家，今天外面雨很大，这种天气最适合谈心事，谈心事的时候没有酒怎么行，就算他不喝你也是要喝的。

“好的，没问题…是的，刚离开，我马上回去拿几罐，要什么牌子的？”

电话里你听见雨点打在伞面上的声音，你一边报了几个常喝的牌子一边叮嘱康纳顺便再看看有没有新鲜的三文鱼，突然你发现不对劲，电话那边没有了应答，只有康纳模拟呼吸的声音在雨声中格外清晰，就像一个过于紧张的孩子。

“康纳？！康纳你怎么了？遇到什么事了？”

你也跟着紧张起来，紧接着你听见急促的脚步声，然后是仿生人略显慌乱的回答：“抱歉…没有…没什么、我稍后回来…”

在这前言不搭后语的回应后通话被切断，你着急，却又没办法。

等了十几分钟，在你差点儿拿上伞出去找人的时候，康纳回来了。

他一点儿也不像“没事”的样子，那把出门时带了的伞不知道哪儿去了，他全身都湿透了，手里还拎着购物袋，里面没有酒也没有三文鱼，而他也没有为他的“失职”做出任何解释。

他把购物袋往你手里一塞就躲进了洗手间还把门锁了，你着急，这难道是哪儿出问题了吗？淋雨淋坏了？话说这款防水吗？

你在外面拍了拍门：“康纳？你怎么了？”

里面传来一个闷闷的声音：“我没事…只是一些小问题，我可以修复，请给我十分钟就好。”

鬼才信！

这声音听起来就好像…就好像在哭一样！

十分钟后他出来了，换了干净的衣服，头发吹干了依旧只有一小搓儿垂在额前，他解释说因为潮湿的缘故出了一些小故障。

你当然不会信，但既然他不愿意说，那就…只能你自己去找答案了！

第二天你找了个理由出了门，直接去了康纳昨天去的购物店，那家店不远，你过去常去那里买东西，跟老板也挺熟。

你展现出你生平最好的演技让老板相信昨天你的猫在店门口走丢了（天知道你那三只猫根本不出门的），然后好心的老板给你调出了昨天下午的监控。

14:26分，你看到康纳走出购物店大门，很快他站住了，额角的灯圈闪了闪，显然是接到了你的电话，他一边回应你一边继续往前走，然后突然停下了脚步，目光凝聚在前方，他看到了什么？你顺着他的视角看过去，路边停着一辆车…好像有点眼熟？还没等你想起来在那儿见过这辆车，你看到康纳突然扔下伞，惊慌的躲在了一块广告牌后面，他在躲什么？很快这个问题有了答案，街对面——你记得那儿有个汉堡车——走过来一个白发的人影，一边咬着汉堡一边打开车门坐了进去，那个人全程没有发现躲在小广告牌后面灯圈都红了的康纳。

哦…想起来了…

直到监控中那辆老雪佛兰汽车离开，你才终于想起，你的确是见过那辆车的，在几天前这辆车停在被警戒线拦起来的购物中心门口，你当时还因为奇怪怎么2039年了还会有人开这种老式手动挡汽车而多看了一眼。

这么说康纳认识这辆车？或者说认识那个白头发的家伙？不、恐怕不是认识，从康纳的表现来看，这更像是…害怕？

康纳为什么要害怕？那老头是谁？

你又查了查关于购物中心杀人案的新闻，这次不负苦心你终于在一张图片里找到了那老头的信息——汉克.安德森，原来他是DPD的副警长！

这就说得过去了，所有的线索终于串联到了一起，康纳曾经是一个警用型仿生人，他对DPD很多案件了如指掌，说明他在那里工作过一段时间，而这位副警长…一看就很凶！

他一定不是什么好人，一定欺负过康纳，说不定还打过他，那时候的人对仿生人都像对一个工具一样，康纳肯定没少受虐待，所以现在才会这么害怕被他发现！

可怜的康纳！难怪那天吓得灯圈都红了！

你心里对康纳一百万个同情，甚至怀疑导致康纳异常的原因会不会就是这个老家伙，你发誓你得保护好康纳，现在他可是你的仿生人。

于是你开始很小心不让他再去这家店买东西，也会尽量让他绕开靠近警局的路线走，就连新闻里出现DPD的报道你也第一时间换台，当然了，你完全没注意到康纳欲言又止的失望。

你以为这样做了会让你的仿生人好受一些，但恰恰相反，他变得更忧郁了…是的，忧郁，尽管他每天依旧完美的完成你交给他的任何事，但你还是很明显能感受到他低落的情绪。

没有指令的时候他坐在窗口边发呆，有时候盯着自己的双手，手指微微的翻动，就好像在玩儿一枚并不存在的硬币，有时候他抱着你的大金毛犬念念叨叨，你曾留心听过，他似乎有说到“对不起”这样的话…总之，你觉得你的仿生人越来越像是出现了某些心理问题，如果仿生人有“心理”的话。

你叹了口气，异常没什么关系，真的，但你真心不希望自己的仿生人成为可能是第一个患上抑郁症的仿生人。

所以你决定带他出门去溜达一下，据说这对于抑郁症很有帮助。

11月5日是个好天气，今年底特律的冬天来得比往常早一些，第一场雪已经下过了，雪后是晴朗的阳光。

你以遛狗为名把你的狗和你的仿生人一起开车带了出来，你们去了底特律河边的一个小公园，这里视野开阔，景色优美，能看到大使桥上来来往往的车流。

但康纳看起来并没那么开心，至少比你的狗沉闷多了，他乖巧的坐在路边的长椅上一言不发，围巾和帽子档住了他大半的脸——他只要出门基本都会是这样的打扮，尽管仿生人不会怕冷。

以前你以为他是在意自己被损伤的那一块皮肤，但现在你确定他不是，他就是有点抑郁症。

你在他旁边坐下来，努力让自己看上去像个专业的心理医师，你说：“康纳，我觉得我们需要谈谈。”

他转过头来看着你，眼神里有些疑惑。

“你不用害怕什么，康纳。”你真诚的看着他，“我保证，无论以前你经历过什么，现在……”

你的话还没说话，突然远处传来一声犬吠，你看到有一只狗、一只体型巨大的狗飞奔着向你们冲过来，你吓得脸色发白，一句“Fuck”还没叫出来，那只狗已经朝你们扑了过来，确切的说，朝康纳扑了过来。

康纳吓得转身就逃，你从没见他行动如此快速过，好极了，不愧是警用型，但是糟糕的是你的狗子、跟康纳感情一贯很好的金毛以为他被袭击了，也同时向他跑了过来打算“保护”他，然后，在被两只狗围绕着的你争我夺中康纳被绊倒了，结结实实的摔在雪地上。

“嘿！Sumo！你疯了吗？！你在干什么！”

一个老头拿着牵引绳气喘吁吁的跑了过来，大概是那只大狗的主人，你转身没好气的正要请他看紧点自己的狗，突然发现——咦咦咦？这不是那个什么副警长吗？！！

就在你瞠目结舌还没反应过来的时候，对方也注意到了你们，哦不，事实上他的视线就没在你身上停留一秒钟过，他的目光像凝固了一样的盯在摔地上围巾被扯下来一半的康纳身上，那只大狗正在亲热的舔仿生人的脸。

“康纳？！”

他怔怔的看着手忙脚乱的仿生人，脸上的震惊不比你少。

“我不是！不是…你认错了……”

你的仿生人惊慌失措挣扎着爬起来，扯着围巾去挡自己的脸，一个劲儿的往后退，但那双躲闪的眼睛，额角红色的小灯圈无一不在说明他在说谎。

“康纳！”

老头一步冲上去就要去抓仿生人的手，这时候你终于反应过来了，这可是你的仿生人。

“喂！你想干什么？！”你大义凛然，冲上前去就挡在康纳面前，“这是我的仿生人！你别想再伤害他！”

“你的？我伤害他？”

老头用一种古怪的眼神打量着你，糟了，你心想，你在一个警察面前亲口承认了自己的“违法行为”，这下你恐怕要面临大笔的罚金甚至要被抓起来坐牢了，当然，你更担心的是康纳要被带走报废了。

但那老头并没有掏出手铐来，也没对你念米兰达法则，他露出恍然大悟的表情，显然已经猜到了是怎么回事。

“哦~你的仿生人！呵呵…”他冷笑了一下，“但你的仿生人一年前把我从楼顶扔了下去呢！如果不是我这把老骨头够硬，现在我恐怕已经去见上帝了！”

什、什么？你眨眨眼，怎么这和你想的不太一样？这老头的意思是康纳差点把他杀了？这怎么可能呢？

你转头去看康纳，希望康纳揭穿这个谎言，但是你只看到康纳呆呆的站在那里，他不跑了，挡着脸的围巾也掉了下来，突然你看到一滴眼泪从他琥珀色的眼睛里落了下来，他张开嘴，用很轻的声音说：“对不起，副队长…”

你目瞪口呆，你第一次知道仿生人也会哭？

但你的惊讶再一次被无视了，彻彻底底的无视了，那老头越过你走过去，像是看一件珍宝一般仔细的打量着康纳，他伸出手用拇指细细的摩挲仿生人脸上那块白色的塑痕，眼神一下子变得柔和起来。

“康纳…我以为你被报废了…”他呓语一样的说，“我出院后找过你，但是找不到，我以为你跟其他那些仿生人一样被销毁了…”

“副队长……”

康纳一贯平稳的声线变得颤抖，更多的眼泪从他的眼眶里掉落下来，直到他被拥进一个紧紧的怀抱。

“…你还‘活着’，太好了…康纳、太好了…”

人类宽大的手掌抚摸着仿生人的头发，你看到康纳小心翼翼的举起手，然后抱住了那个宽阔的后背，他哭出声来，把脸埋在人类的肩上，像个孩子一样哭出声来。

而你，你凉飕飕的站在旁边，心里酸溜溜的，你的金毛乖巧的舔了舔你的手。

你看，有一天你下决心买了一个仿生人，但现在…你估计他很快就不是你的了。

更过分的是，到现在你才醒悟，你的仿生人没有患抑郁症，

他得的是相思病。

end


End file.
